Quests
Quests are a good way to gather sacred stones, units for enhancing, and Gimmel, and getting to know the storyline behind the game. Currently, there are six zones released, not including the prologue: Prologue The Prologue is what the player sees when they first opened the game. This area is where the player is introduced to the battle system and acquire their first set of cards to help them go through the game. The player is given two 3☆ cards, and 4 cards that are 2☆ or 1☆?. The player is then told to evolve the 3☆ units into a +1 version. By evolve, the game means to combine the cards into one card. Afterwards, the game goes onto explaining the game mechanics. Once the prologue is completed, the player will be taken to the home screen. From there, the player can choose to do what they like. To start the player off, Salix goes to suggest that the player start from the Quests area once more. Ruins of Purity } Beginning of an Age 1-4 AP Cost 8 Battles 3 Storm's Footstep 1-4 AP Cost 8 Battles 3 For Ishtaria 1-4 AP Cost 8 Battles 3 Protector of Ruins 1-4 AP Cost 8 Battles 3 Stronghold of Peace Birth by Iron 1-4 AP Cost 9 Battles 3 Spiral Staircase 1-4 AP Cost 9 Battles 3 An Ominous Feeling 1-4 AP Cost 10 Battles 4 The Guardian 1-4 AP Cost 10 Battles 4 The Lair of Fire The Molten Path 1-3 AP Cost 11 Battles 3 The Molten Path-4 Cost 11 Battles 4 In Hot Air 1-2 AP Cost 11 Battles 3 In Hot Air-3 AP Cost 11 Battles 4 In Hot Air-4 AP Cost 11 Battles 5 The Burning Trail 1-3 AP Cost 12 Battles 4 The Burning Trail-4 AP Cost 12 Battles 5 Between The Blaze AP Cost 12 Battles 5 Pride of the Gryffin Lost 1-3 AP Cost 13 Battles 4 Lost-4 AP Cost 13 Battles 5 Storm"s Coming 1-3 AP Cost 13 Battles 5 Storm"s Coming-4 AP Cost 13 Battles 6 Footsteps Of the Lost 1-3 AP Cost 14 Battles 5 Footsteps Of the Lost-4 AP Cost 14 Battles 6 A Mother's Trial 1-3 AP Cost 14 Battles 5 A Mother's Trial-4 AP Cost 14 Battles 6 Cave of Temptation The Trickling Cave 1-3 AP Cost 15 Battles 4 The Trickling Cave-4 AP Cost 15 Battles 5 The Radiating Cliffs 1-3 Cost 15 Battle 5 The Radiating Cliffs-4 Cost 15 Battle 6 Expanding Ripples 1-3 Cost 16 Battles 5 Expanding Ripples 1-3 Cost 16 Battles 6 Something Stirs 1-3 AP Cost 16 Battles 6 Something Stirs-4 AP Cost 16 Battles 7 Den of the Dragon The Cave Lurker 1-3 AP Cost 17 Battles 5 The Cave Lurker 4 AP Cost 17 Battles 6 Into the Darkness... 1-3 AP Cost 18 Battles 5 Into the Darkness... -4 AP Cost 18 Battles 6 Further in.. 1-3 AP Cost 19 Battles 6 Further in.. 1-3 AP Cost 19 Battles 6 Further in.. -4 AP Cost 19 Battles 7 Standing In Our Way 1-4 AP Cost 20 Battles 7 Where Is the Light+ AP Cost 30 Battles 7 Enemy Level 35 Enemies: Shining Orb Turtles(level 1) Blue Garm Red Garm Great Horn Volcano Bandit Forest Berserker Leaf Hornet Orb Turtle(Level 1) Grim Reaper Armoured Nightmare Sword Leaf Snake Aqua Snake Fire Snake Killer Snake Death Scorpion Sabertooth Tiger Veil Tauros Garm Skull Reaper Battle 1 garm battle 2 bandits battle 3 armors battle 4 snakes battle 5 scorpion battle 6 Veil Tauros Battle 7(my observation on the main enemy always appears inbattles 1-6, battle 7 is always the same formation) Skull Reaper Veil Shining Orb Turtle Veil Tauros EXP gained 2800 Gimmel 4200 Drops Grimiore II-III, Bronze Tickets, gimmel 1800 Purification Purification is the ability for the players to "purify" the quest zone they are in using sacred stones for a boost in benefits such as "Attack power up x%" or "Max HP up x%". There is even a purification slot to open up a hidden area in each of the maps for special rewards like Grimoire. The Purification page can be accessed from the "Purify" button at the top of each quest map. As an area is purified, the header image of the quest area gradually becomes cleaner and brighter. Siren01.png Siren02.png Siren03.png Siren04.png There are five auras that can be purified: Attack-aura.png Life-aura.png Skill-aura.png Prep-aura.png Brave-aura.png Each Aura, with the exception of Brave Aura, can be purified up to four levels: Category:Gameplay